The Swiftwind Tribe
* A High Magic Level and Agility is advised for teleportations, running and for not falling off your mount. |items=Listed in quest.}} Starting off Enter the portal at either Tokaji or Rellekka. You will appear at the same palace like you did in The Outcast quest, except, you will see a few differences. You will notice that there is some new Human Guardians (level 145, non-aggressive) guarding the palace. Also, the gate is unlocked, but the two level 240 Royal Guardians won't let you through yet as their Empress wishes to see you... Wait, Empress? I thought there was an EMPEROR! Anyways, go talk to the Empress in her palace to the north. Empress Powarty: (Player Name)! It has been a while since I have saw you! Player: Indeed it has been, General. EP: Oh, I'm no longer a general, I am the ruler of the empire! #I thought Salamis ruled here... #Oh, sorry, your majesty. #Got any quests? #P: I thought Salamis was the leader of this empire! EP: *sniff* Well... He couldn't make it back here... *sniff* *sniff* alive... P: Okay... Back to my other questions... 2. P: Oh, sorry your majesty. EP: Don't worry about it! It has been quite a while since you have been here, so of course your not gonna know from the start (Player Name)! (Leads to 3rd option) 3. P: Do you have any quests? EP: Actually, there is a local tribe to the north that is dying for help. I have to warn you, this is a long journey, and you will probably require to use a mount to get up there. *Quest Information box. 1 is start, 2 is don't start* #Who cares? Danger is my middle name! #On second thought, get one of your guardians to do it. #P: Who cares? Danger is my middle name! EP: Now, THAT'S the can-do attitude I'm looking for! (if above level 25 Mounting) EP: No! It's too dangerous for you! If you improve your skill on a beast, then I will let you. (if below 25 Mounting) 2. P: On second thought, get one of your guardians to do it. I'm too busy right now. EP: You're just lazy... Goodbye. The Chief's New Tamer If you choose option 1, you will start the quest. You will now have access to the rest of New Archosaur. Have a look around the town and go to the Northern Gate and gallop past the Sepertidus ridge. Remember, there are Taruen Archers outside of the gate so Protection from Range is advised. You will also need to user Protect from Magic in the ridge as there are Wraith Necromancers and Warped Taurens. It will be a long journey, but once you get out of the Sepertidus Ridge, it will say "One dangerously long trip later..." and you will appear near the tribe's camp. Enter the camp and go inside of the village hall (the tent to the Northwest) and talk to the Chief. Swiftwind Chief: Ah... I see you came from the south eh? I am more than welcome to help any outside if needed. #I heard from the queen you have some problems here. #What is this place? #Is this a tribe? #Who is in charge around here? #I can't help right now. #P: I heard from the queen you have some problems here. SC: So she got the letter? Good. Okay, you see, we found a beautiful horse, but first, do you know Swiftlandic? P: No. SC: Ah, good. Then I should give you this. You have been handed a Swiftlandic Basic Translator manual. SC: We have found a horse located north of here called the "Akamok-Che", or "Swiftwind Charger", and we need your help capturing it. #Sure I can help! #Sorry, not now. (Ends Conversation)